Wind
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Setiap kali angin segar itu berhembus, dia selalu teringat seseorang. Orang yang sudah mengisi sebagian hatinya yang dingin.


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Setiap kali angin segar itu berhembus, dia selalu teringat seseorang. Orang yang sudah mengisi sebagian hatinya yang dingin.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha hanya milik Takahashi Rumiko.

**A/N:** Aku lagi coba-coba nulis fanfic baru, dari fandom baru, dengan chara yang baru. Bukan berhenti, aku nggak akan pindah fandom kok. Sebagai selingan aja, semoga nggak ada yang bosan dengan fluff.

**Wind **

Malam itu angin musim dingin mulai berhembus di sekitar kaki gunung. Para penduduk desa sudah menutup pintu dan jendela rumah mereka rapat-rapat. Karena selain angin dingin, pada malam begini kedatangan siluman bisa saja terjadi. Mereka tidak terlalu kuat untuk menghadapi siluman-siluman itu sendiri, jadi mereka hanya bisa berdoa pada dewa. Lagipula siang tadi ada orang desa yang mengaku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di gunung. Laki-laki serba putih yang berpakaian ala bangsawan, berjalan sendirian. Desas-desus itu segera menyebar, meski belum dipastikan laki-laki itu siluman atau bukan. Siluman memang ada yang rupanya menyerupai manusia, dan jenis siluman seperti itu justru lebih berbahaya karena biasanya mereka kuat sekali. Itulah alasannya begitu matahari ternggelam jalanan di desa menjadi begitu sepi sesepi kuburan, tidak ada yang berani keluar untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Sementara itu di gunung, api sedang dinyalakan. Seekor siluman membawa ranting-ranting kecil untuk ditambahkan demi nyala api yang lebih besar. Siluman itu mengeluh. Dia dan tuannya tidak memerlukan api seperti ini untuk bertahan di malam hari. Meski api sebenarnya lumayan menyenangkan. Tapi dia tidak menyukai tugas yang harus dikerjakannya: mengumpulkan ranting dan membuat api. Seharusnya ini kan bukan tugasnya? Kalau manusia itu tidak ikut...

"Tuan Jaken sudah kembali!" Suara seorang gadis kecil menyadarkan siluman itu kalau dia sudah dekat.

"Rin, bantu aku!" Jaken melimpahkan sebagian ranting yang dibawanya pada Rin. Gadis kecil itu nyaris terjatuh menerima beban ranting yang cukup banyak, tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jaken.

"Tuan Jaken, rantingnya banyak sekali. Tuan mengumpulkan ini sendirian?" tanyanya. Sementara dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung berjalan dengan melihat kakinya. Semak dan rumput di tempat itu lumayan tebal mengisi celah pepohonan dan daun kering yang berguguran. Salah melangkah, dia bisa tersandung akar pohon.

"Ranting sebanyak ini perlu kalau kau ingin apinya menyala lama. Lagipula ini masih kurang. Jadi habis ini giliranmu mencari ranting." kata Jaken. Dia menghela napas, sebenarnya agak berbahaya untuk manusia seperti Rin kalau mencari ranting sendirian di gunung begini, tapi karena badannya sudah pegal, seharusnya tidak apa-apa kalau dia menyuruh anak itu. Lagipula tuan Seshomaru kan tidak perlu tahu. Tuannya yang pendiam itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal Rin, padahal dia merepotkan sekali.

"Hufff..."

"Tuan Jaken menghela napas lagi? Tuan bisa cepat tua kalau banyak menghela napas begitu." kata Rin dari belakang, mengingatkan.

"Berisik! Hidup siluman itu berbeda dengan manusia, kami bisa hidup lebih lama darimu!" balas Jaken jengkel.

"Maafkan aku Tuan! Baiklah, aku akan mengumpulkan ranting lagi nanti!"

Jaken secara tidak sengaja menghela napas lagi. _Dasar_ _manusia yang merepotkan! _

"Sudahlah, apa setelah kutinggal apinya masih hidup?" dia bertanya, setengah khawatir. Tadi dia pergi lumayan lama, dan sepertinya tidak ada cukup kayu untuk dibakar di sekitar sana. Lagipula Tuan Seshomaru tidak akan repot-repot dengan masalah api.

"Oh kalau itu tenang saja tuan, aku menemukan kayu yang bagus untuk menjaga api tetap menyala." Rin berkata riang, dia berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaken.

"Oh ya?" Jaken jadi curiga. "Kayu apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Itu, kayu yang biasanya tuan bawa. Karena tuan meninggalkannya aku pakai kayu itu saja dulu."

"Oh, kayu itu." Jaken teringat, tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Sepertinya kata-kata Rin baru mencapai kesadarannya.

"APA! Tongkat Nintojo?"

"Jadi namanya tongkat Nintojo, nama yang aneh kan, tuan?"

Mulut Jaken ternganga. "Kau ini, dasar makhluk cilik tidak berguna!" Jaken segera berlari ke tempat mereka menyalakan api unggun. "Tuan seshomaru!" Dia memanggil dengan panik. Dia bisa dibunuh tuan Seshomaru kalau tongkat itu rusak, lagipula itu bukan benda sembarangan.

"Tuan Jaken, tunggu aku!" Rin berteriak dari belakang. Jaken mengabaikan Rin, dia melemparkan ranting itu ke tanah begitu mencapai api. Tongkat Nintojo itu baru terbakar di ujungnya. Jaken langsung menyambar tongkat itu dengan panik. Dia memeriksa tongkat kepala wanita yang masih mendesis. Tangannya yang kecil menepuk-nepuk bagian yang terbakar sambil mengumam makian-makian.

Tongkat itu baik-baik saja. Karena tongkat istimewa, tentu saja tidak bisa terbakar dengan mudah. Jaken memandang sekeliling dengan jantung berdebar. Tapi tuannya tidak ada di sekitar sana, mungkin sedang pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian seperti yang kadang dia lakukan. Dan diam-diam hal ini membuat siluman itu lega. Kalau tuan Seshomaru tahu, dia pasti dibunuh. _Ini semua gara-gara Rin!_

Dia menggumanmkan makian untuk Rin yang terengah-engah mengejarnya dengan ranting yang cukup banyak membebani.

"Dasar anak manusia tidak berguna!"

"Tuan Jaken mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin kemudian, begitu dia telah sampai di dekat Jaken, meletakkan ranting yang dibawanya. Gadis kecil itu mulai menambah ranting ke api.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada tongkat ini? Tuan Seshomaru akan membunuhmu kalau tongkat ini rusak!" geramnya kesal.

"Benarkah? Tuan Seshomaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa sewaktu aku memasukannya ke api."

"Apa? Tuan Seshomaru diam saja melihatmu memasukkan ini ke api?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Padahal tuannya itu mengatakan akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menghilangkan tongkat Nintojo ini...bisa-bisanya Rin memasukkan benda ini ke api dan tuan Seshomaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Rin menoleh, melihat tongkat di tangan Jaken. "Tapi sepertinya api itu tidak merusaknya, tuan Jaken. Keadannya masih bagus."

"Itu karena aku buru-buru menyelamatkannya, dasar bodoh!" Jaken memukul Rin dengan Nintojo. "Dan di mana tuan Seshomaru sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Rin mengaduh sebentar dan menggosok kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Tuan Seshomaru bilang akan ke sungai sebentar."

Mulut Jaken menganga lagi. "Dia mengatakan itu padamu?" Dia tidak percaya.

"Iya. Dan sebaiknya kita membakar ikan-ikan ini dulu jadi tuan Seshomaru bisa langsung memakannya kalau dia kembali."

Laki-laki berpenampilan serba putih itu duduk di pinggir sungai. Dia duduk termenung di atas sebuah batu yang menjorok ke tengah aliran sungai. Hembusan angin dingin terasa begitu menusuk tulang, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Sudah semenjak lama sejak ia menghiraukan angin dingin. Lagipula memang itu tujuannya di sungai itu, merasakan angin.

Dia memandang bulan yang memantulkan cahaya ke permukaan bumi, memperhatikan air yang terlihat kemilau dalam penerangannya. Perlahan, dia mengambil bilah salah satu bilah pedangnya. Tokijin. Pedang yang dia peroleh dari sisa monster yang dikalahkan seseorang yang tidak dia suka. Pedang itu juga memantulkan cahaya bulan, berkilau merefleksikan bayangannya di bilahnya yang tipis tapi mematikan. Tokijin mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Musuh yang menemuinya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sudah lama sejak dia melihat wanita itu melebur, hatinya sudah berbeda sejak saat itu.

Pertama, dia bersumpah untuk membunuh Naraku yang sudah mempermainkannya sewaktu dia kehilangan lengan kanannya. Mempermainkan dirinya, Seshomaru. Dan meskipun siluman rendahan itu mencoba segala cara untuk memperkuat dirinya, dia tidak peduli. Karena meskipun dengan kekuatan Shikon No Tama yang ia perolehnya dari seorang miko, pada akhirnya Seshomaru akan membunuhnya. Menyelesaikan dendam.

Tapi terakhir kali, rasanya tujuan itu berubah. Dia berubah semenjak melihat dia menghilang menjadi angin, melebur ke asalnya. Kagura.

Wanita itu ingin terlepas dari Naraku, tapi tidak bisa karena dia berada dalam kekuasaan siluman rendahan itu. Dan waktu itu dia tidak peduli. Tidak sampai melihat Kagura terluka berkali-kali dan nyaris hancur di depan matanya. Tapi sejak kapan Seshomaru yang tidak kenal belas kasihan mulai memiliki perasaan?

Seshomaru melihat bilah pedangnya lagi. Hembusan angin yang kuat menghembus rambutnya, angin ini berbeda. Ini bukan angin dingin pegunungan, dia tahu itu. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan, sama seperti angin yang di rasakan saat Kagura pergi. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari atas sana.

Dia menyarungkan tokijin dan bangkit berdiri. Sudah waktunya dia kembali. Laki-laki itu berjalan melompati batu tanpa menoleh lagi. Saat hembusan angin yang menyegarkan itu kembali menghembusnya, pegangannya pada tokijin mengeras tanpa sadar. Dia berjanji, untuk sebuah alasan baru untuk membunuh Naraku, siluman rendahan itu akan meregang nyawa di tangannya, dan dia akan menghancurkannya sampai dia tidak bisa kembali dan ber-reinkarnasi lagi. Tidak akan.

Dan untuk itu dia pergi mencari siluman itu hingga sekarang, demi alasan baru yang dia pahami di hatinya.

"Tunggu saja, Naraku. Aku akan melenyapkanmu."

**Apakah OOC? Rasanya Seshomaru iya... TT^TT. Tapi ini baru pertama kali kan? Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Lagipula aku naksir pairing SeshomaruxKagura. Lagi-lagi chara yang kul. *Aku tahu! Aku tahu!* **

**Buat yang udah baca, review please?**

**Merci.**


End file.
